Split Decision
was the sixth episode of Season Three of the ABC-TV series George Lopez, also the 34th overall episode in the series. Written by Paul A. Kaplan and Mark Torgrove. the episode, directed by John Pasquin originally aired on October 24, 2003. Synopsis George lets a secret slip between the Powers brothers who then decide to split up the company, and each wants George to come work for them. Storyline Powers Brothers Aviation lands a huge government project and decides to let everyone have the day off and party at a bar, but George gets in trouble when he lets it slip that Mel went to Vegas with Jack's ex-wife while they were still married. George fears his firing, but is surprised to find out that Powers Brothers Aviation is splitting in two. Problems ensue when Mel offers George a job at the new design plant. Meanwhile, Carmen wants to go skiing with her friend, but George and Angie will not let her go, causing Carmen to be upset with him, but George later decides to let her go. In the end, Jack and Mel are not splitting up, but it's later revealed that a plane crash killed two people and it's possible that the factory's landing gear is responsible for what happened. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Jack Blessing as Jack Powers *Mark Tymchyshyn as Mel Powers Quotes *George tells Carmen she can't go skiing *'Carmen': This sucks. *'George': Hey! Save that for Christmas morning when you unwrap your shampoo. Awww, I ruined her gift! ---- *'Carmen': Claire's family invited me to go skiing with them next weekend. I can go, right? *'George': Carmen, we're Latino, we don't ski. If we're going down a mountain, it's usually because we can see San Diego in the distance. ---- *'Benny': in the house at night George, we need to talk. Angie in her nightgown Shouldn't you be in a window in Amsterdam? *'Angie': Shouldn't you be in a medical journal with a big question mark next to you? ---- *'Angie': George tells her about the trouble between Jack and Mel Man, it's like a soap opera with ugly people! ---- *'Benny': Scoot over, sad-daytime drunk! *'George': Yeah, make room for bitter-nighttime drunk! ---- *Carmen wants skiing gear for her skiing trip *'George': How much? *'Carmen': I only need the essentials so... $500. *'George': $500? Ta loca?! $500! *Carmen: Okay, then if you give me the gear, then don't buy me anything for Christmas. *'George': You're still $480 short. ---- *'Carmen': I had a greatest time with Claire's family. We went to this really fancy restaurant and they told me I could order whatever I want. I had escargot, that's snails. *'George': You know, if you want escargot, you could go to the rain gutter and suck some snails. ---- *'Mel': (to Jack) Do you recognize this? (making an odd face) No, you wouldn't recognize it. That's the face Janet makes when she's been satisfied. *'George': Damn! ---- *'George': (about Jack and Mel's fight) It was awful. One minute they're toasting the new contract, the next they're rolling around on the floor. Jack's powerful, but Mel's got those pointy teeth. ---- Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes